


Just a Little Pick Me Up

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, this is my apology for not getting my owkinkweek fic done yesterday, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: Just some good l'fashioned McCree getting rammed into the wall





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get a fic out every day for fic well, and I bit off more than I could chew with my thing for yesterday. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can, but as an apology, here's a lil treat that has nothing to do with the other fic but I know is decent. Enjoy!

Hanzo's hand slipped behind Jesse's thigh, guiding the thicc limb up and around his waist. The motion made the cowboy smirk, as his back was pushed against the wall. He enjoyed it when Hanzo got like this, with a growl simmering in his voice as he pressed himself into him.

"Gettin' feisty there darlin'?"

Hanzo pulled away from his neck, where he was leaving a trail of bites and kisses that had to leave some kind of mark later. "I intend to have my way with you. Now do as I guide you."

"God damn, you have no idea what you gettin' bossy does to me..."

As Hanzo claimed his lips and began to suckle on his bottom lip, McCree let out a low whine. It felt like the man was ravishing him. Gentle bites telling him exactly who he belonged to, and his free hand already having undone his pants and started fingering his ass. He in no way minded this kind of treatment. 

"Mmm... just like that... oh Han you make me feel so good..."

He swore he heard him purr as he praised his handiwork. Hanzo was always good. It was a reason why McCree didn't question him when he told him he wanted to do him "against the wall". He wasn't sure what he meant by that _exactly_ , but if it meant that he got to be touched and messed up by Hanzo, that's all that mattered.

"McCree, bring your leg up."

"Huh?" The man blinked as he pulled himself out of his thought, both by the man's words and as he finished prepping his ass. "It's already on your hip darlin"?"

Hanzo grunted. "No, your other one."

"Wha'? But--oh," McCree silenced as he realized what Hanzo meant. "Han, I don't think that's a-"

"Please, trust me." The man pulled away slightly so that he could gaze into McCree eye's. His eyes wavered, hungry and needy. He seemed so sincere in what he wanted, and McCree wasn't one to want to keep him from trying things. 

But Hanzo wanted to _pick him up_. It wasn't like he didn't trust him. The man was strong, but he was so _big_. 

With a deep breath, McCree looked back at him. "Alright, let's see how this goes."

Hanzo smiled, and with a firm hand to guide him, McCree jumped his other leg up and wrapped it around the archer's waist. It felt powerful between his legs. The position, however, left him feeling vulnerable, supported only by the firm hands gripping his thighs and the wall against his back. The whole thing left him a little breathless.

"I'm going to fuck you like this; are you ready, Jesse?"

The man, while stil nervous, nodded. Hanzo lined himself up and gently pressed his erection against his loosened asshole. Though he has lubricated the both of them _generously_ , Hanzo still took his time pushing in. 

McCree was glad, as the sensation of being hold up like this and all his weight falling down upon that gorgeous cock was a bit much. When he sank all the way down to the hilt, he was already panting. It felt so good, and Hanzo's hold on him was so firm and solid. It was like he had not trouble handling him.

"F-fuck..." McCree whined as Hanzo latched back onto his neck and suckled the sensitive skin again. He began thrusting his hips, sliding in and out of McCree's ass as his fingers dig into his soft thighs. Hanzo was rough, movements hard and dominating.

McCree's mind went blank as he laced his hands into Hanzo's hair and gripped it tight. His ponytail had already loosened quite a bit during their earlier exchange that led to this situation. Now it was complete wrecked, hair ribbon in the floor and black locks crumpled in McCree's hand.

Not that it was a problem. McCree adored it when Hanzo looked a little messed up, especially in the bedroom.

"How do it feel?" Hanzo asked cheekily as he rammed into McCree again, making the man keen and tuck his head into the crook of the archer's shoulder. "Is it good, my cock slamming into you while you can only sit here and take it?"

McCree was worthless, moaning and babbling as Hanzo whispered such filthy things to him. He wasn't going to last long. Hanzo's cock dragged against his prostate in this position in a way that make him weak. His legs had already slipped from Hanzo's waist, and he was essentially hanging limp in the man's hold. Yet he was still holding him up and fucking him with controlled ease.

Hanzo was an absolute and utter delight.

McCree wasn't ready for his climax, so when he came, he could do nothing be grit his teeth and grunt as cum splattered between their torsos. He was already a useless sack in Hanzo's arms, so it wasn't too different now. 

He rested against the archer's body as he drilled into him. The whispers of encouragement and filthy praise made him moan weakly, and he pressed soft kisses against his neck. His mind was comfortably hazy, nearly enough to make him not hear when Hanzo warned him if his climax.

It didn't really register until he felt the man still within him, shivering and groaning as he came into the condom. He was so still, just breathing as his hands trembled gently.

"Do ya... put me down?..."

Though he couldn't get his mind to speak decent sentences, Hanzo seemed to have understood him, as he felt him nod, and then slowly pull out. The suddenly loss of being filled made him sigh, but he quickly forgot about it as Hanzo eased him back into his feet. He immediately felt the soreness in his backside.

Hanzo helped him walk over to the bed, keeping him steady as his legs wobbled like jelly. When they made it the short distance, McCree flopped onto the mattress, discarding his pants in a heap on the floor and wriggled until he was laying comfortably on it. 

Hanzo took care of the condom before joining him, snuggling up behind and spooning McCree. It was soothing to have that strong form hold him so close.

"So, how did you like that?" Hanzo asked in a low whisper.

McCree hummed contently. "It was very good. Thanks darlin'."

"You are more than welcome."

McCree let comfortable silence fall between them, easing into a nap gently as Hanzo continued and kiss him gently and tenderly from behind.


End file.
